


Kykeon

by L_arbito



Series: Eleusinian Mysteries [1]
Category: Trainspotting (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_arbito/pseuds/L_arbito
Summary: Mark试着戒毒。
Relationships: Daniel "Spud" Murphy/Mark "Rent Boy" Renton, Mark "Rent Boy" Renton/Simon "Sick Boy" Williamson
Series: Eleusinian Mysteries [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747288
Kudos: 1





	Kykeon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dmitri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dmitri/gifts).



> BGM: Perfect Day by Lou Reed  
> Kykeon是厄琉息斯仪式中在三月大仪式里游行队伍到达厄琉息斯第一天绝食后喝的一种薄荷油，据传有致幻作用。

Mark给自己又来了一针。打前他发誓这是最后一针了，爽过之后，就开始戒。他妈的，爽过做爱，谁说不是呢？有了这么完美的毒品，谁还想要其他的可能？他看到快感冲进大脑，其他的一切都不重要了。Mark想起最开始和朋友们飞叶子，刺麻麻的快乐细密地戳刺着大脑皮层，再往后，越来越不满足，溜冰、嗑粉——针尖刺破皮肤带来的痛苦微不足道，人活着就是为了追求快乐，哪有什么真正的快乐？毒品就是快乐，最完美的快乐。

突然他有点舍不得戒了。

就像晚上勾搭了一个漂亮妞儿，第二天早晨起来，离开她之前的那种不舍：欲望交织着快乐，哪怕会丧命其中；像怀揣着求死渴望去看每一天的日落余晖，火红的太阳余温散尽，血腥地沉沦到地平线之下，永远不确定会在哪一天死掉，和寰宇告别，或许与最美余晖擦肩而过。种瓜得瓜，把毒品注射进体内，得到的结果不会有多好，但谁在乎？谁在乎？快乐就够了，在快乐属于奢求的地方，人人都需要人造快乐、虚假幸福。

但Mark知道戒毒和自杀不一样。自杀回不来，戒毒之后却可以复吸。他想向Simon证明，他也可以像他一样说戒就戒：人人都能做到，没什么大不了。

或许吧。

他想起来了。起初Mark的女友说要他戒毒，他一直没当回事，只是Simon突然开始戒，他才决定也开始的。她当时说：不，你不属于我，你爱的是他。

可笑，爱？

她他妈的成年了么。

他不信这种鬼话，分手理由而已，随便谁都能编出来成百上千条。Mark拎着锤子，把门用木板从里面钉死了。这必须是最后一次，他想，没得商量。刚嗑过不久，他还提不起性欲，或许以后会用得上，于是Mark从角落里翻出落灰的色情杂志。他突然觉得，最好的几年都他妈毁了，再来几年怕什么？但紧接着这个念头就被他自己否定了。他拍掉杂志上的灰，摞在床垫旁边。穿着暴露的女人在封面上躺着，Mark想起以前在青春期，他操过自己的兄弟。这没什么大不了的，所有人都在青春期怀疑过自己的性取向，操兄弟实验一下又有什么？当时玩得很刺激，他把Daniel按在墙上，Simon把他按在Daniel身上。他还记得Daniel可怜巴巴趴在墙上挨操，半硬不硬哼哼。Mark承认，当时自己的技术太差了，比Simon差太多。那会比起操人，他几乎是被Simon操射的。这很不公平，因为让明显有丰富性经验的人做主导显然非常爽。回忆起来，他觉得有点对不起Daniel。

他们是从什么时候开始嗑药的呢？Mark不记得了，但一切都是那么开始的，和其他人一样，没什么可回忆的。对了，毒品。他从床垫上跳起来，捡起刚才用过的注射器，在地上压弯了针头。接着又把它用胶带缠好，丢到了垃圾桶里。剩下的药粉被Mark洒进马桶，顺水冲走了。

外面有鸟叫飘进来，Mark想起今天起了雾。他靠着窗户往下看，楼下的花熟透了，被雨打过，白得脏兮兮的，萎蔫下去。雾还没散，天仍然是灰的。有一次晴天，他和Simon去公园散步。两人一起趴在树丛下面，看着外面躺着草上的人。他旁边有条狗，Simon一边谈些他自己的大道理，一边把橡皮子弹打在了狗屁股上。树荫里的草坪湿漉漉的，带着股潮气，但很凉快。那只狗死死咬住了躺着的主人，他俩在原地愣了一会，就收拾东西跑开了。外面突然下起雨，Mark缩回头关上了窗。

突然有点无所事事，他打开电视，磨蹭去厨房，拿了个苹果回床垫上啃。射狗后没多久，他们就一起又去了公园。天很热，Mark带了自己做的sangria，提前冰镇过，从包里拿出来，瓶子冒着凉气，湿漉漉的。他和Simon坐在没人的树底下，一边聊天，一边喝酒，啃着Simon带的三明治。他要说，Simon做东西相当好吃。蜜蜂在附近转悠，Mark揪着三明治上的面包喂鸽子，听Simon讲废话。至于后来他们是怎么滚到一起，惊飞了那群鸟的，他已经不记得了。Mark只记得那天的Simon和草地一样，摸起来也是湿漉漉的。电视上在预告天气，目前为止，一切都很完美、很正常，他觉得起码这头一个下午，进展完美。

完美的第一天。睡前Mark洗了个澡，他想起之前和Daniel点了一杯饮料，摆在桌子中间。两个人面对面用两根吸管，抻着脖子一起喝完了最后一口，在冰块的空隙之间嘬出声音。还有几个人一起在房子里嗑药，给彼此注射幸福。那段日子爽得要命，也要了不少人命。不过谁在乎？没有大难临头，多亲近的人死在上面都无所谓。二选一的问题，死不了就活着，活一天、赚一天。戒毒也只是选择，和吸毒一样，不是为了什么，只是无聊，只是无聊，没人在乎。

第二天真要命。Mark从满身汗中把自己捞出来，站在淋浴下不由自主回想着刚才的噩梦。回忆是无益的，除了回忆却无事可做。婴儿、监狱、死者、未成年。水打在空洞的身上，冷漠的墙上，狭窄的空间里。Mark从浴室走出来，拿了本色情杂志，随手翻开，对着上面的女人来了一发。他没硬起来，这是吸毒的后遗症，他对其表达了理解。戒毒带来的空虚和失落感有所缓解，可也只缓解了有限的那么多。Mark收拾干净，爬起来随便煎了培根鸡蛋，就当作是早餐。咖啡里的糖加多了，加糖时他没忍住把其中一勺倒在桌子上，用勺背碾压着。噩梦让Mark醒得太早，直到现在，阳光才透过玻璃，打到地上。窗户细瘦，脏兮兮的。但太阳却不分辨，博爱地播撒光到窄巷、死路和活人身上。新的一天，在房间里转了不清楚第多少圈之后，Mark拉开窗户，对外面大喊大叫起来。喊累了，就躺在地上。地板很舒服，有点脏，但他不在乎。阳光晒在身上，暖融融的。

太阳快要晒进Mark的眼睛时，他又被噩梦惊醒了。他妈的噩梦，他妈的戒毒。他开始在地上打滚，滚来滚去，大唱起Iggy的歌。Mark想嗑药想得快疯了，他扒在马桶边上往里看，药早就什么也不剩下了；他从垃圾桶里翻出针管，拆开后对着可能还有残留的部分舔了又舔。徒劳而无功。他决定拆下门上的木板。于是不久之后，在门口的电话亭里，他抱着残存的理智打给Simon，抱着电话不停求他过来。

当然了，他希望他带药过来。

但他没说，因为他还想戒。

但他在等Simon的时候后悔没说了。

在他爬起来打算再给Simon打个电话时，他走进了他的家门。

操。

这是个动词。

Simon花言巧语骗得过任何小姑娘和毒瘾发作时的Mark。他说着什么性交是毒品的替代物，对戒毒的人大有裨益之类的鬼扯。可能Mark在地上滚时磕到了脑子，稀里糊涂地同意了。他说自己硬不起来，没法操他；硬不起来也没关系，他还可以操Mark嘛；欠揍的混蛋，那就快点来吧，我要不行了；你确定吗；有什么可不确定的；那我就上了，你不要后悔；以前我们几个搞得还不够多吗；那我上了，你自找的。

操他妈的，Mark趴在床垫上时只剩下了这个想法。他可真会，操。几乎有那么一瞬间，Mark考虑过要不要一直继续和Simon这样搞下去，但紧接着他就把自己否定了。爱？没人会信这种东西，何况是犯着毒瘾被操的时刻，去他妈的吧。

在清醒过来后，看到桌上摆着一根针管和一包粉的Mark，更加确信了之前的瞬间只是错觉。

**Author's Note:**

> 支持柏拉图式，肉欲杀我，我写不来车，爱怎样就怎样吧！


End file.
